la plage, cet été là
by ylg
Summary: pré série : Saya, Tôru et les petits Kamui, Fûma et Kotori en vacances à la plage. un peu de choupi, un peu de Saya/Tôru... pas grand chose à vrai dire. été 2008 : incroyable mais vrai, un nouveau chapitre !
1. crème solaire

La plage, cet été-là  
Titre : Crème solaire  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : X  
Genre : tranche de vie. Tartinée de crème solaire (miam !)  
Couple : Saya / Tôru  
Gradation : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : Saya, Tôru et les petits appartiennent aux CLAMP. Mais comme c'est l'été, ils sont partis en vacances et se sont perdus dans ma fic. Si je me faisais des sous avec, c'est moi qui partirais en vacances…

oOo

« Ce fichu sable ! il s'insinue partout, ça gratte…  
- Moi je l'aime bien : il a la couleur de tes cheveux. »

Pour illustrer son propos, Tôru caresse une longue mèche qui s'échappe de la sage queue-de-cheval et vient se lover autour de l'épaule, du haut du bras.

« Tôru, arrête ! les enfants !  
- Ils jouent, ils ne voient rien.  
- Il faut les surveiller, ils sont dans l'eau…  
- Non, juste à côté. Kotori construit le plus beau des châteaux de sable. Kamui et Fûma l'aident et ils savent qu'il ne faut pas se baigner maintenant. Et ils ont tous leurs brassards.  
- Ça veut dire que dans deux minutes ils vont demander 'et maintenant on peut ?' »

Comme de bien entendu, la voix pointue de Kamui résonne.

« M'maaan ? ça fait assez longtemps maintenant ?  
- Là, tu vois ? murmure Saya, grimaçant.  
- Non mon chéri. Mais il est temps de remettre de la crème. »

Les corps de jeunes chiots de leurs petits remuants se prêtent au rituel de la crème froide qui sent fort les produits de beauté. Dodus, blancs et roses commençant à se parer de brun, pleins de vie. Les mères veillent bien à ce qu'ils ne virent pas au rouge, une main assujettit un chapeau. L'interdiction de baignade si tôt après le goûter est répétée encore une fois 'mais oui on vous dira quand vous pourrez, en attendant jouez sur la plage et ne vous éloignez pas.'

Cela fait, Tôru décide que la peau claire de Saya réclame elle aussi une nouvelle couche de crème. A plat ventre sur sa serviette, Saya supporte le sable sans plus rien dire. Tôru écarte les cheveux de sa nuque puis fait glisser les bretelles. Elle dégage tout le dos jusqu'au creux des reins. Elle prend tout son temps pour étaler la crème. Elle profite autant qu'elle peut de ce moment.

Bénies soient les vacances, les obligations retenant le mari au temple, les plages et les crèmes solaires !

Jusqu'aux radiations UV dont il faut protéger la peau délicate de Saya. La même peau dont Kotori a hérité et que sa mère surveille de près. La fillette voulait 'le même maillot tout pareil comme maman' mais s'est vue interdire de s'exposer sans tee-shirt. Boudeuse, elle avait alors renoncé au mignon bikini rose qu'elle convoitait (et que sa mère comme Tante Tôru trouvaient un peu vulgaire pour une enfant de son âge).

Bien sûr, elle sait sans doute mieux que quiconque ce que signifient ces radiations, mais pour le moment, toute la part d'ombre qu'elles représentent est éclipsée par ce soleil qui rend leurs enfants si radieux. Et lui donne l'excuse parfaite pour toucher la peau de Saya. Juste pour aujourd'hui, elle refusera très égoïstement de penser aux menaces du futur et vivra pleinement sa vie.

Tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est le dos de Saya qui s'offre sous ses mains. Elle commence à apprécier l'odeur un peu trop forte de la crème solaire. Le parfum frais et sucré n'efface pas le fond lourd et gras, ni la sensation poisseuse qui reste sur ses doigts. Qu'importe, c'est l'odeur des vacances à la plage, liée au sel, au vent, à la chanson des vagues, à la peau de Saya.

Elle masse consciencieusement pour bien faire pénétrer la crème. Sous elle, Saya fredonne, et les mains qui décrivent lentement sa nuque, son dos, modulent la mélodie. Quand elles descendent sur le creux de reins, glissent le long des flans, elle se met presque à ronronner.

Tôru voudrait bien poser ses lèvres sur la chair qu'elle caresse. Pas forcément l'embrasser, juste la toucher et la goûter suffirait. Mais elle connaît trop la saveur amère que laisse la crème sur la peau. Elle grimace à cette idée. Et puis, les enfants pourraient les voir. Elle doit se contenter des mains. Et du regard. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle peut admirer ces coins de peau d'habitude soigneusement cachés.

Quand Saya se redresse et passe elle-même la crème sur ses épaules, ses bras, Tôru se dit que s'il faut se contenter de ce qu'elle a, cette vue lui convient parfaitement. Quand les mains de Saya descendent vers ses chevilles et remontent lentement le long des jambes, elle ne se dit plus rien. Quand elles passent enfin aux cuisses, elle n'existe plus que par son regard.

C'est justement par le regard que se passe la suite. Sans la quitter des yeux, Saya remet en place les bretelles de son maillot et fait glisser celles de Tôru. C'est tout un exercice de garder la bonne distance pour qu'elles puissent continuer à se regarder dans les yeux tandis que Saya passe la crème sur toute la peau exposée par Tôru. Du visage au décolleté du maillot, de l'épaule au bout des doigts… les jambes, l'une après l'autre. Ce n'est que quand, enfin, il faut passer au dos, qu'elles rompent à contrecœur le contact.

Les gestes de Saya sont lents mais précis, n'hésitent jamais. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, en prenant tout son temps. Elle y met autant de tendresse que pour ses enfants, mais d'une manière très différente. Vraiment différente. Tôru est tellement différente du reste du monde…

C'est à regret qu'elle la fait se tourner, perdant de ce fait les étoiles jumelles de son regard. Elle rassemble la longue chevelure et la glisse de l'autre côté d'une épaule, mettant le dos à nu. Tôru frissonne quand Saya fait passer les cheveux sur sa poitrine presque nue. D'une main, elle retient pudiquement le haut de son maillot. De l'autre, elle triture une mèche de cheveux. A genoux sur sa serviette de bain, elle attend que les mains de son amie se posent sur elles.

Tout le temps que dure le massage, Tôru garde les yeux obstinément fermés. Elle ne veut pas voir le sable autour, la mer, le soleil, les autres vacanciers. Pour ces quelques instants, elle veut n'appartenir qu'aux mains de Saya.

Quand tout son dos a été convenablement enduit de crème et que plus rien ne justifie le contact, Tôru soupire.

Saya se penche sur elle et lui murmure à l'oreille

« Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que je t'aime. »

Mais Tôru n'a pas le temps de répondre. Saya s'éloigne déjà, faisant comme si de rien n'était ; c'est à peine si elle et son mari ont des gestes tendres entre eux, comment justifier qu'elle en ait pour 'Tante Tôru' auprès des enfants ?

Elle ne peut se permettre aucune imprudence.

Pour échapper à la tentation, elle se lève et va demander aux petits, qui justifient sa conduite, s'ils veulent se baigner.

« On vient de remettre de la crème solaire, objecte Fûma

- C'est pas grave, elle est _ouater-prouf_. » rétorque Kamui.

Kotori est enfin autorisée à ôter son tee-shirt, ce qui impose d'enlever et remettre les brassards. Tous les trois sont tout de même censés garder leurs chapeaux. Kotori accepte sans discuter, Kamui proteste qu'il ne veut pas perdre sa casquette en nageant. Saya finit par céder. Le risque d'insolation n'est _si_ grand que ça, décide-t-elle, elle doit pouvoir leur accorder cette liberté.

Restée seule sous le parasol, Tôru se demande si elle va les rejoindre ou ruminer dans son coin. En entendant les piaillements de plaisir, accompagnés de l'inévitable début de dispute due aux éclaboussures intempestives, elle décide qu'elles ne seront pas trop de deux pour surveiller leur marmaille.

Et peut-être que la sensation de l'eau tout autour de sa peau, la danse des vagues sur elle, feront taire le désir qu'elle a d'être touchée encore.


	2. coup de soleil

La plage, cet été-là  
Titre : Coup de soleil  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : X  
Genre : horreur  
Couple : rien d'explicite (je ne compte pas le salary man !)  
Gradation : G / K, et j'insiste. Les petits enfants _devraient_ lire cette histoire. Si, si.  
Disclaimer : à part le salary man qui sort de mes propres souvenirs, tout est aux CLAMP

oOo

« Mais pourquoi on doit remettre de la crème solaire si souvent ?  
-Une seule fois ne suffit pas. C'est comme toutes les crèmes, un peu comme pour les médicaments : une fois mise sur la peau, elle perd peu à peu sa force, et alors il faut en remettre, » tente d'expliquer Saya.

Ça n'a pas l'air de convaincre tellement les enfants… aussi Tôru intervient :

« Tu te souviens du monsieur qu'on a croisé en arrivant sur la plage ?  
- Le gros bonhomme tout rouge ?  
- Exactement. »

Saya grimace au souvenir de cette vision. Le salary man en vacances, chauve et fortement bedonnant, jouissait d'une splendide teinte écrevisse ébouillantée. En voyant passer les deux jeunes femmes et leurs charmants bambins, il avait un peu remué d'excitation, découvrant la couleur de blême de sa chair flasque, là où les replis graisseux de son ventre étaient restés à l'abri du soleil.

« Beurk ! » fait Kotori, résumant bien la pensée générale. Elle a beau être une petite fille bien élevée, sa mère a beau lui répéter qu'il ne faut pas se moquer des autres, surtout de leur apparence… mettons que son éducation parfaite a quand même ses limites.

Saya ne blâmera pas Tôru pour son exemple. S'ils n'en font pas des cauchemars ce soir, les enfants retiendront pour longtemps au moins une des raisons pour lesquelles il faut se protéger du soleil.

Si ça peut leur éviter l'apprentissage cuisant, c'est le mot, du coup de soleil, et la véritable raison de sa dangerosité…

* * *

Un mot d'explication (pourvu que ça ne soit pas plus long que la fic elle-même !) :

L'été dernier, j'avais décidé d'écrire une série de vignettes sur ces vacances à la plage, et j'ai eu un genre de panne de motivation à même pas la moitié de ce que j'avais en projet. Et en plus, quand j'ai voulu m'y remettre, j'ai dérapé sur d'autres couples…

Bon, bref. Comme j'ai peur que tout ça finisse par passer à la trappe si je n'en fais rien, je publie, même si c'est pas fini. Ce n'est pas la peine de réclamer la suite pour l'instant, hélas, si je n'ai pas d'inspiration j'écrirai rien. Peut-être l'été prochain ? le temps que ma muse revienne...


	3. statue de sable

La plage, cet été-là  
Titre : Statue de sable  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : X  
Genre : tranche de vie  
Couple : rien d'explicite. Saya / Tôru derrière les scènes.  
Gradation : G / K  
Disclaimer : Kotori et sa maman appartiennent à CLAMP. Tôru, Kamui et Fûma aussi. Le seau et la pelle en plastique appartiennent à Kotori. Le ballon de plage est à Kamui. Je crois que c'est tout...  
Note : si vous avez besoin d'une douche froide au milieu de l'été, j'espère que ceci fera l'affaire.

oOo

Saya finit son chapitre et décide de s'arrêter là, deux minutes. Elle jette un regard à Tôru et aux enfants. Tout va bien. Elle s'étend sur le sable qui ne la dérange plus vraiment, un bras en travers du visage pour protéger ses yeux du soleil. Elle lâche son livre. Oui, on est vraiment bien, sur cette plage. Elle ferme les yeux.

Elle se réveille, sursaute en s'apercevant qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie s'endormir.

Aussitôt a voix de son petit oiseau proteste

« Mais ! maman, bouge pas, tu fais tout casser !  
- Casser quoi ? se demande Saya à mi-voix, essayant de comprendre où elle en est.  
- Ben, ma statue de sable ! »

Saya prend alors conscience du poids sur son corps. C'est doux et c'est frais tout autour de ses jambes, mais ça l'immobilise quand même. Elle se redresse sur un coude. Sa fille, armée de sa petite pelle en plastique, l'ensable consciencieusement. Elle est déjà recouverte jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

« Tu me fais quoi de beau, ma chérie ?  
- C'est une surprise, annonce très sérieusement l'enfant.  
- Tu me montreras quand tu auras fini, alors. »

Kotori, absorbée par ses travaux, ne répond même pas. Saya tâtonne pour retrouver son livre, s'arrange pour le tenir de manière à cacher le soleil qui l'éblouit, sans déranger sa fille. Elle reprend sa lecture.

Plus loin sur la plage, Kamui tousse et recrache du sable.

« Mééé ! fais gaffe ! tu m'en mets dans la bouche !  
- Bah t'avais qu'à pas la mettre là, ta bouche, d'abord.  
- C'est toi qui fais n'importe quoi ! »

Kamui, fâché à mort, s'extirpe du tas de sable que construisait Fûma, ruinant tous ses efforts.

« Mais attends ! tu défais tout !  
- Bien fait ! »

Fûma boude. Kamui aussi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils auront déjà oublié qu'ils ne se parleraient plus jamais-jamais. C'est au tour de Fûma de servir de modèle et Kamui fait très attention à ne pas lui envoyer de sable ni dans la bouche parce que c'est vraiment pas bon, ni dans les yeux parce ça pique très fort. En revanche, il ne se gêne pas pour lui en mettre dans les cheveux, même si (parce que..?) ça va gratter.

Tôru se contente de sourire et ne dit rien. Elle supervise les chantiers sans intervenir, entre deux lignes.

Kotori continue à pelleter.

Saya somnole à nouveau.

Kamui amasse du sable, va remplir d'eau le seau en plastique qu'il a emprunté à Kotori. Normalement, en mouillant le sable, il tiendra mieux. Il ajoute encore un seau de sable sur sa construction, tasse bien. Peine perdue : le temps de revenir avec un nouveau seau d'eau, tout s'est effondré. Fûma, qui s'impatiente et a bien du mal à ne pas se tortiller, n'aide pas vraiment. Kamui sait bien que son ami ne fait pas exprès de faire tomber le sable, mais ça l'énerve quand même. Il ne va quand même pas demander à Kotori de l'aider !

« Bon alors ! tu fais quoi ?  
- !-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --Ça veut pas tenir.  
- De quoi ?  
- Ben, le sable.  
- Je m'en doute ! mais pourquoi t'en mets autant ?  
- Je te le dirai pas tant que c'est pas fini. Tu verras bien.  
- Non, je verrai pas : je suis en dessous et tu me mets tout sur le dos. »

Kamui marque une pause. Il doit bien reconnaître que Fûma marque un point.

« Je voulais faire un escargot.  
- Hé ! mais je suis pas un escargot, moi !  
- Ben oui, mais j'avais pas d'autre idée. »

Fûma maugrée un peu avant de proposer :

« Et en mettant un support ?  
- Un quoi ?  
- Un truc, en dessous, et tu rajoutes le sable par dessus.  
- Ah ouais. »

Kamui va chercher son ballon de plage. Il déblaie une grande partie du sable, pose le ballon dessus et se reprend l'ouvrage. Il s'escrime quelques minutes. Forcément, sur la surface toute lisse et l'arrondi du ballon, le sable ne tient pas.

« !-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --Ça marche pas ! mais alors pas du tout ! elle était nulle, ton idée, râle-t-il, à nouveau sur le point de bouder.  
- Mouais. Bon. Bah de toutes façons j'en ai marre. Pas toi ?  
- Si. »

Puisqu'ils sont d'accord, Fûma rampe hors du tas de sable et se saisit du ballon. Ça, ça sera bien plus amusant. Un bon coup de pied et hop !

Tôru a à peine le temps de leur crier de ne pas trop s'éloigner.

Kotori tapote son propre tas de sable qui, lui, tient parfaitement. Sauf sur le ventre. A chaque respiration, la couche de sable se fissure et glisse, coulant sur les côtés. Et sa maman ne veut pas qu'elle en rajoute trop. Elle récupère son seau et essaie le truc de Kamui. Ça ne marche pas tellement mieux ; si le sable figé ne tombe plus, il se craquèle toujours. Et ça fait moche.

La fillette se résout à arrêter au niveau des hanches, là sur le bord du maillot de bain. Il faudra qu'elle trouve une autre idée pour le haut. En attendant, elle se concentre sur ce qu'elle a déjà. Elle arrange la forme, lisse bien la surface. Il faudrait trouver un bout de bois pour dessiner les motifs, le manche de sa pelle fait des traits trop larges, juge-t-elle.

Fûma qui repasse par là, courant après le ballon, remarque le travail de sa petite sœur. Sans mot dire, il revient vers Kamui. Vérifiant que Kotori est toujours penchée sur sa sculpture, il chuchote son idée. Kamui hésite une seconde puis acquiesce.

Les voyant marcher résolument vers la mer qui clapote, Tôru se lève et les rejoint à grandes enjambées. On a beau leur répéter de ne pas aller à l'eau sans surveillance, ils n'écoutent jamais !

Malgré leurs réticences, ils doivent expliquer ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Ceci mis au point, elle avise.

Kotori, tirant un coin de langue rose, orne le sable avec application.

Fûma et Kamui sont franchement dépités d'apprendre que les coquillages qu'ils cherchent pour offrir à Kotori ne se trouvent pas sur ce rivage. Tôru les console en expliquant qu'on pourra sans doute finir la sculpture sans ça. Fûma espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop déçue. Kamui demande si on pourrait faire quelque chose avec des algues.

Kotori trace la dernière écaille. Elle recule pour juger de la vue d'ensemble. !-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --Ça lui paraît très bien. Il ne manque plus rien.

Sentant l'inactivité soudaine de sa fille, Saya émerge de sa sieste, se rappelle juste à temps de ne pas s'étirer, malgré l'ankylose, sous peine de ruiner tous les efforts de la petite. Elle cligne des yeux et porte les mains à son visage, tentant de se réveiller. Elle croise les mains derrière la tête.

Kotori observe les mouvements de sa mère. Sa sculpture ne lui semble plus si parfaite. Finalement, il manque une dernière touche.

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

À ce moment, Tôru revient, ramenant les deux garçons. Kamui refuse obstinément de lâcher la brassée d'algues qu'il a ramassée. Fûma essaie de savoir à quoi ça lui servira.

« Ben, on pourrait s'en servir pour mettre autour et décorer.  
- Tu crois que Kotori voudra ces trucs ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Et maman ?  
- On n'aura qu'à demander.  
- C'est sa sculpture, Kamui. C'est à elle de décider. » rappelle Tôru, qui craint qu'avec un habillage d'algue, Saya risque de ressembler à un sashimi…

Chance, Kotori est ravie de voir ce qu'ils rapportent. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour la touche finale, elle ne savait juste pas comment faire exactement. Kamui, gêné par ses remerciements, prétend que c'était l'idée de Fûma. Fûma rétorque que son idée à lui est tombée à l'eau.

Kotori s'empresse de façonner les petites ailes avec quelques algues, aidée de Kamui.

Saya, pour leur laisser le champ libre, croise les bras, les mains à plat, comme pour cacher sa poitrine.

Fûma remarque qu'après tout, les coquillages, c'était pas la peine.

Tôru admire le tableau.

Kamui laisse Kotori arranger la dernière algue.

Kotori se relève, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

« Alors ma chérie ? tu m'as transformée en quoi ?  
- En sirène. »

La fillette admire son œuvre quelques instants en silence avant de conclure :

« T'es la plus jolie, maman ! »


	4. la bébête

La plage, cet été-là  
Titre : La bébête  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : X  
Genre : un peu de choupi  
Couple : que dalle. Si vous y tenez vraiment, vous pouvez essayer d'y voir du Kamui / Fûma…  
Gradation : G / K

oOo

À cet endroit du littoral, les vagues se cassent sur les rochers. Quelques flaques au creux de la roche clapotent doucement.

Les garçonnets, armés de leurs épuisettes, sont près à pêcher toutes les crevettes de l'océan. Si seulement elles pouvaient se montrer…

Pour l'instant, ils n'ont vu que des tas d'algues qui sentent fort, toutes gluantes et qui menacent de les faire glisser de leurs rochers. Tôru s'inquiète de les voir tomber et se faire mal ; eux, tout ce qui leur fait modérer leurs ardeurs à sauter de pierre en pierre, c'est la crainte du ridicule de se retrouver cul par-dessus tête dans une flaque d'eau.

Ils croisent quelques crabes, qui s'esquivent trop vite pour leurs coups de filet malhabiles. Un seul se laisse attraper –et pour cause, il ne risquait pas de s'enfuir, il doit être échoué là depuis bien longtemps.

Et ces mères qui refusent qu'on garde la carcasse en souvenir ! le seau reste désespérément vide…

La mer, à côté, continue ses splatch-splatch moqueurs contre la grève. Les crustacés se planquent.

Dépité, Kamui touille un trou d'eau du bout de son épuisette. Il remue de la vase. Ça dessine de jolis nuages brun sombre dans l'eau.

Si c'est comme ça, ils auraient mieux fait d'aider Kotori à chercher des escargots sous les cailloux de la plage… m'man a beau répéter que ce ne sont pas des escargots mais des… enfin, un truc avec nom compliqué qui n'est pas un escargot…

« Hé ! »

La voix de Fûma le tire de ses rêveries.

« Quoi ?  
- Regarde !  
- Quoi ?  
- Là.  
- Oh. C'est quoi ?  
- Je sais pas. »

La chose file se cacher dans un coin d'ombre du trou d'eau. Mais elle est piégée… coincée là, elle ne peut plus retourner à l'océan, à moins que la marée ne remonte… et pour ça, ils ont encore tous leur temps.

Armé de son épuisette, Kamui s'escrime à traquer la bestiole. Laquelle, trop vive, ne se laisse pas faire. Sa piscine a beau être très limitée… elle nage à toute vitesse et feinte chaque coup de filet. Il s'énerve, vise de plus en plus mal. La seule qu'ils aient trouvée, et elle ne veut pas se laisser attraper ! où est donc la joie d'aller pêcher les crevettes si elles n'y mettent pas du leur, hein ?

Furieux, il jette son épuisette au loin et tape du pied. Sale bête !

Fûma se demande si avec un peu plus de patience, ils auraient été plus chanceux. A son tour, il se penche vers l'eau, le seau à la main. Il se penche, se penche, le nez au ras de la surface miroitante, cherchant à apercevoir juste une fois encore la drôle de bête…

Et plouf !

Il refait surface, tousse et recrache un peu de cette eau affreusement salée. Tôru, paniquée, s'est précitée pour le tirer de là. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle s'affole, il est juste mouillé ; d'accord, son orgueil vient d'en prendre un coup, mais c'est tout –il n'a même pas perdu son seau. D'ailleurs, négligeant les bras tendus de Tôru, il commence par tendre ledit seau à Kamui. Au moins, il aura les mains libres, ça sera plus facile pour remonter.

Pendant que Tôru exorcise sa frayeur en râlant sur le thème 'mais enfin, faites un peu attention, tous les deux !' Fûma essore sa casquette. L'air pitoyable qu'il arbore calme Tôru. Qu'il n'ait pas conscience du danger encouru mais soit en fait désolé de s'être ridiculisé, elle ne peut bien sûr pas le deviner.

Et Kamui jette un œil circonspect au seau, lourd, lourd de toute cette eau qu'il a bien failli renverser…

« C'est quoi ?  
- Quoi, c'est quoi ?  
- La bébête, là…  
- Quelle… ?  
- T'as réussi ! on l'a attrapée !  
- C'est quoi ? »

Dans le seau en plastique, pris au piège par hasard, nage un petit hippocampe.

« C'est un dragon ?  
- Presque. Ça s'appelle un hippocampe.  
- Un hico quoi ?  
- Un « petit dragon »  
- C'est cool ! »

Ils se penchèrent sur le seau pour mieux observer leur « dragon ». L'animal nage gracieusement dans sa petite prison, en cercles réguliers. Du bout du museau à la pointe de la queue, il a effectivement toute l'élégance d'un vrai dragon.

« On peut le garder ?  
- Ou 'faudra le remettre à l'eau ?  
- Dis, on peut ?  
- … il faudra voir… »

Les deux enfants en parlent en chuchotant. Un dragon rien qu'à eux ! ça mérite de devenir leur grand secret. En parleront-ils ou non à Kotori ?

« Tu te rends compte ! on a capturé le Dragon de la Mer !  
- Tu crois qu'on peut trouver d'autres dragons, ailleurs ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Ça serait bien si on pouvait en avoir d'autres…  
- Tu sais quoi ? j'ai déjà entendu mon père parler de Dragons du Ciel et de Dragon de la Terre, comme si c'était un grand secret terrible…  
- Ils existent bien, donc ! 'faut absolument qu'on en trouve, alors !  
- Oui ! »

Ils échangent un regard. Non, mieux vaut ne pas mettre Kotori au courant. Réunir des tas de Dragons, ce n'est pas un jeu pour une petite fille. Ça sera vraiment, vraiment, leur secret à tous les deux.

oOo

ouais, bon, un petit machin minable, juste comme ça. Je pensais que c'était une super idée, le coup du Dragon, et puis finalement, je ne lui rends pas justice, hein ? surtout après la vignette précédente. La Sirène en sable, je trouve qu'elle était assez bien... pas vous ?


	5. coucher de soleil

avec un énorme "merci !" à Roxane1, aux modos de communautés à fics qui nous trouvent des thèmes sympa à explorer, et en général aux copines qui prennent le temps de lire ma prose :

ta-dam ! un nouveau bout de fic pour mon petit recueil vacancier qui semblait définitvement tombé dans l'oubli... quoi, un an après être tombée en panne ? vous n'y croyiez plus, hein ? he ben moi non plus à vrai dire... comme quoi, tout peut arriver !  
(ou presque : arriver à reprendre un projet en cours, ça fait plaisir ! mais ne comptez toujours pas sur moi pour faire une suite à des fics-à-chapitre-unique-courtes-z'et-définitvement-finies, hein...)

* * *

**Titre :** Le soleil, il fait n'importe quoi…  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom :** X  
**Personnages/Couple :** Tōru, Kamui, Kotori ; léger Kotori/Kamui du haut de leur enfance  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer :** tout est toujours aux CLAMP.

oOo

Kamui tire sur la manche de chemisette de sa mère, la sortant de son livre. Il a une moue boudeuse.

« M'man.  
- Oui ?  
- Le soleil, il fait n'importe quoi. »

Tōru pose son livre, interloquée.

« Comment ça ? »

Kamui pointe du doigt l'horizon rougeoyant.

« Il se couche du mauvais côté. »

Par-delà les dunes, le ciel se teinte de rouge et d'or, au-dessus de la pinède.

« Dans les films, ronchonne l'enfant, le soleil se couche toujours sur la mer. »

Kotori attrape le bras de Kamui.

« Et à ce moment-là, les héros se font un bisou ! »

oOo

Ok, Ok, pour une reprise après une si longue pause, j'aurais pu essayer de faire mieux. Dommage, je suis toute rouillée sur cette série, 'faudra faire avec ?


	6. marée montante

**Titre : **marée montante  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **X  
**Personnages : **Saya, Tōru et leurs enfants  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **tout est aux CLAMP

présentée sur 31 jours pour le thème "marée"

oOo

La journée s'allonge et les enfants fatiguent. Les mères profitent de ce que Kotori s'endort pour sonner le départ. Kamui proteste un peu, pour la forme, mais lui aussi tombera bientôt de sommeil. Ils pourraient rester encore un petit peu, c'est vrai, mais, plus que l'état de fatigue qui guette les enfants qui se dépensent sans compter, c'est la marée montante qui inquiète Tōru.  
Pas qu'elle craigne que les enfants, pris d'une subite envie de retourner patauger, soient emportés par une déferlante, non. Mais les vagues qui lèchent le sable, de plus en plus haut, présagent un tout autre genre de drame.  
Après qu'elle l'ait fait remarquer à Saya, cette dernière acquiesce : oui, mieux vaut partir avant que les vagues montantes sapent et emportent le château de sable que la fillette a construit avec tant d'ardeur.

Les châteaux ne tiennent bien que construits sur l'estran, là où la mer retirée plus tôt a laissé juste assez d'eau entre chaque grain de sable pour les solidariser et les prêter aux jeux de modelage des jeunes vacanciers. Mais c'est un bien cruel échange : bientôt, les vagues reprendront leur place, récupèreront leur dû, submergeant sans pitié les tas de sable patiemment élevés.

Les mamans prévoyantes rassemblent tout leur petit monde alors qu'une vague plus audacieuse que ses compagnes inonde déjà le curieux édifice que des enfants du voisinage avaient qualifié de "vaisseau spatial".  
Serviettes, paniers, jeux de plage, livres, tout est soigneusement remballé.

Dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, leurs trois petits anges dorment à poings fermés. Tōru conduit sans rien dire et Saya se laisse aller à la rêverie. Ça a été une belle journée. De véritables vacances… si elles pouvaient recommencer telle escapade plus souvent, cet été serait un coin de paradis pour tous les cinq.


	7. fin de vacances

La plage, cet été-là...  
**Titre :** fin de vacances  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **X  
**Personnages/Couple : **Saya/Tôru, Fûma, Kotori, Kamui  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **tout appartient toujours aux CLAMP.

oOo

C'est comme s'ils ramenaient la plage avec eux. Il y a tellement de sable dans les plis des vêtements, dans le fond des chaussures, qu'avec une flaque d'eau sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, on ne se sent pas vraiment dépaysé.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le vent et la baignade ont déposé sur les peaux et dans les cheveux quantité de sel qu'il faut rincer. Kamui se plaint qu'il a du sable dans les oreilles. Fūma fait admirer l'ombre de bronzage apparue sur sa peau. Kotori, à moitié endormie, se laisse déshabiller mollement par sa maman.

La douche délasse et fait un bien fou à tout le monde. Comme si la fatigue disparaissait avec le sable, entraînée par les flots vers la bonde.

Saya et Tōru savonnent énergiquement leurs enfants, puis se frottent mutuellement le dos. Quand après rinçage, tout le monde se plonge dans la grande baignoire familiale, elles ont une pensée coupable envers Kyōgo, en se disant que vraiment, les deux mamans et leurs trois enfants forment une famille charmante…

oOo

et je suppose qu'ici se termine cette petite histoire. Merci à ceux et celles qui l'ont suivie.  
Si ça vous intéresse, vous retrouverez un écho de ces vacances dans mon recueil "La plage, un jour comme ça", au premier "chapitre" avec Kamui et Tôru, ou au dernier avec Kamui et Fûma (et d'autres personnages entre les deux.)


	8. avant, après

**Titre :** tant pis si c'est un feu de paille  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** X  
**Personnages/Couple :** Mōno Saya/Magami Tōru  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée internationale du Femslash  
**Thème :** feu de camp  
**Nombre de mots :** un peu plus de 1000

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire betalire cette fic avant de la publier pour le Grand Jour du Femslash, aussi une aide pour corriger la concordance des temps sur le flash-back serait grandement appréciée.

oOo

Les enfants sont couchés, enfin. Et Kyôgo, appelé ce jour-là pour un rite funéraire bien loin du temple, ne rentrera pas avant le lendemain. Saya et Tōru ont la nuit devant elles si elles le souhaitent.  
Ce soir pourtant, non, ça n'est pas ce qu'elles souhaitent. Il y a des voeux qu'elles ont prononcés qu'elles ne souhaitent pas rompre. Il y a leurs enfants qui dorment à côté qui leur rappellent toutes leurs responsabilités, et l'âge qu'elles ont atteint.  
« Je suis une respectable mère de famille, maintenant, murmure Saya à part elle. Et presque vieille.  
- Respectable, oui, vieille sûrement pas ! Tu es encore jeune.  
- J'ai déjà un fils à l'école primaire. Et les enfants grandissent si vite, j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore...  
- Tu t'es mariée tellement jeune.  
- J'ai épousé ton destin... »

Saya savoure la phrase qu'elle vient de prononcer. Elle a attendu des années pour faire cet aveu.

Dehors, au-dessus des jardins de Togakushi, les étoiles brillent. La Petite Ourse et ses sept Sceaux qui ne demandent qu'à être brisés attire leur regard.

« As-tu vu ? Quand nous avons quitté la plage, ces jeunes qui allumaient un feu de camp... »

Elles sont désormais toutes les deux des mères de famille respectables, Tōru aussi, pas juste Saya, des mères de famille qui prennent soin de leurs petits, qui ne les laissent ni rester éveillés tard le soir ni jouer avec le feu. Mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Oh oui, elles se souviennent...

Dix ans auparavant. Elles étaient en denrière année au lycée, à la fin de l'hiver. Les concours d'entrée à l'université étaient finis, l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin, les lycéens n'attendaient plus que leurs résultats. Le boute-en-train de la classe -son nom échappe à leur souvenir, ce soir- avait, de but en blanc lors d'un intercours, suggéré un dernier voyage scolaire, avant que tous s'en aillent suivre chacun leur chemin et se perdent de vue.

L'idée en elle-même a plu au reste de la classe, même si l'annonce de la destination qu'il avait en tête a soulevé des rires : la plage ! en cette saison ? Hey, tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de se payer un voyage à Hawaii ou même Okinawa, tu sais !  
Mais non, il maintenait son idée : la plage, pas loin, et oui, malgré l'hiver finissant. C'était d'après lui le moment idéal : pas de vacanciers, peut-être juste quelques mordus de cerf-volant, et des pêcheurs. La mer rien qu'à eux. Ils auraient tout le temps d'y retourner l'été suivant en temps qu'étudiants -pour ceux qui iraient à l'université, s'entend- ouaux vacances qu'ils voudront ou pourront en tant que jeunes actifs, mais ce qu'ils avaient là, c'était une occasion absolument unique de faire un dernier grand truc spécial en temps que lycéens. Et qui d'autre pourrait se vanter d'avoir fait un tel voyage, par la suite, hm ?

Tous n'ont pas accepté, mais une grande partie de la classe a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Et ceux qui se sont retrouvé là ne le regrettent pas. Effectivement, la mer en hiver, la plage déserte, c'est quelque chose à voir.  
Le soir, les garçons ont bâti un feu de camp, autour duquel de petits groupes se sont pressés. Autour de Saya et Tōru, ça discute avenir.

- Tu fais quoi, toi, après le lycée ? - Telles études, tel boulot, tel plan de carrière.

Le regard plongé dans le feu, elles entendaient le bourdonnement des discussions de leurs camarades sans vraiment écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Cela ne les concernait pas. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tire la manche de Saya pour la faire participer. Piégée, elle rentra dans le jeu et répondit sans se démonter à la question :

« Moi ? Je vais me marier.  
- Saya, femme au foyer !  
- Et tu vas épouser qui ?  
- Un prêtre.  
- Whoa. Rien que ça ? »

Tōru se sent trahie. Elle ignorait celà !  
Suffoquée, quand l'agitation créée autour de Saya retombe et s'exporte vers une autre de leurs camarades, elle siffle entre ses dents,  
« J'ignorais que tu voyais un garçon.  
- Mais, je n'en vois pas.  
- Tes parents ont arrangé ce mariage, alors ? »  
Elle en aurait pitié, si c'était le cas. Mais Saya avait l'air curieusement heureuse de ce plan.  
« Oh, non plus. C'est moi seule. »

Saya essaie de prendre cela avec légèreté, comme si ça n'était pas important. Le choix de l'homme, pour elle, ne l'est pas. Mais elle voit bien que l'acte de mariage l'est grandement pour Tōru. Elle trouve cela injustifiable.  
Un instant, Saya est sur le point de tout lui raconter : Il faut juste que j'habite dans unc ertain temple. À cause d'une épée. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures.  
En fait, c'est toi que je voudrais épouser, mais ça n'est pas possible. Parce que tu es déjà liée au destin de la Terre. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est épouser ton destin.  
Mais tu sais, ça me rend heureuse de faire ça pour toi. Bien sûr, j'aurais voulu être _ta_ femme, vivre avec toi, mais même si je restais à tes côté c'est toi qui partirais bientôt. À toi aussi il faudra un mari, ou au moins un homme, pour que tu donnes naissance à Kamui.  
Alors... je vais partir la première.

Seulement, si elle lui dit cela, elle va lui faire encore plus de mal au lieu de la consoler, comme le voudrait. Elle se tait et serre la main de son amie en silence, fort et longtemps.  
Quand elle sait que Tōru est prête à l'écouter de nouveau, elle reprend, dans un murmure  
« Nous avons encore du temps, devant nous. Avant cela. Profitons-en. »

De retour au présent, Saya s'en veut. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir être entièrement honnète avec Tōru, ne pas avoir à la trahir ainsi. Elles n'avaient malheureusement pas le choix là-dedans, ni l'une ni l'autre.  
Quand elle appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de Tōru et qu'en retour, Tōl'enlaec tendrement, elle sait que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Un peu plus ou un peu moins de temps pour le lui dire n'aurait sans doute pas changé grand' chose.

Du temps à ce moment, il ne leur restait que quelques semaines avant que Saya n'achève de trahir son amie en allant effectivement épouser son prête et son temple. Du temps ce soir-là... il leur reste encore quelques années. Mais avec toutes celles qui ont passé depuis leurs derniers instants de liberté, cela lui semble désormais bien peu. Trop peu. Quantité de lien les entravent, désormai, qu'elles ne peuvent plus rompre ni même ignorer.  
Rien qu'une seule nuit ensemble, serait déjà trop demander au Destin. Du temps heureux ensemble, il ne leur reste guère, mais elles en profiteront bien plus fort, d'une manière ou d'une autre.


End file.
